Love Sick
by amy.skye
Summary: He is self-obsessed and cold-hearted. He knew she is scared of him and he enjoys it. No matter what, he wanted her. What belongs to him should stay with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki No Kyojin: Hajime Isayama**

* * *

 **Introduction:**

 **Hello there, I am writing a new fanfic about Levi and Petra (well, duh). The genre is family but maybe with a little bit of drama in it. I got the inspiration after watching some very dramatic telenovela.**

 **I was originally wanted to make this as one of the Fairy Tail fanfic by using Natsu and Lucy as the main character BUT we need more RIVETRA so. Here goes, my third Rivetra fanfic. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _ **The Man and The Woman**_

* * *

"Do you get what I asked for?" Levi asks the man stands in front him.

"Ah, yes." The said man nods his head, "It was quite hard at first, and _she_ is really good at hiding." He said, then handed Levi a thumb drive. "All you need to know about _her_ is in that thing."

Levi took the thumb drive from the man. "Thank you for your hard work."

"Why now?" The man suddenly asks, "After all these years, why now?"

Levi didn't say anything, instead he curves his lips into a small smile, "Just trying to be a good father."

 _Good father, my ass._

* * *

" _You're already 38 years old Levi. You need to take things seriously."_

" _Like what?"_

" _How about start a family or something. Get a wife and kids for fuck's sake."_

" _That's a load of bullshit."_

* * *

"He fired another guy?" A man said out loud, "Who the hell does he think he is?"

His friend, who stands beside him, lets out a small chuckle, "Well, he's the boss so he can do anything apparently."

The other man just rolls his eyes, "Well even so. That's just mean. That guy just got the job like two days ago and fucking Levi just fired him." He said rather harshly.

"You know how Levi is." His friend said, "He's a demon and he has no heart."

"I fucking hate him, yesterday he told me to fuck off just because I was in his way." The man said angrily making his friend chuckles, grew louder.

"Everyone hates him, but still; some admires him."

.

Levi creased his eyebrows; it annoyed him so much to find out that his staffs were gossiping about him, especially during work hours, "Can't they do that after work?" He muttered.

 _Demon huh?_

* * *

" _Did you find her, Levi?"_

" _Yes, I did, father."_

" _And?"_

" _Don't worry. I already have a plan for that matter."_

" _Don't disappoint me, son."_

* * *

Levi sits in his car calmly; truthfully, he has been waiting in his car for almost an hour whilst staring at a house.

"Where the fuck is that woman?" He cursed, "Doesn't she have work right now?"

About a moment later, the woman that he has been waiting for has finally shown herself. Levi quickly gets out of his car; for a second he buttoned his suit and walk straight towards the woman-

"Hello _Petra."_ He greets her.

"L-Levi?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _18 years ago,_

 _._

" _Petra, this is Levi." Petra's father said, "He is Uncle Kenny's only son."_

 _Petra shyly bows her head at the guy name Levi, "H-Hi. N-Nice to meet you."_

 _Levi didn't say anything; he just stares at Petra, making her feel uncomfortable. Nevertheless, Petra finds him quite handsome even with that stoic expression plastered on his face._

" _Oh. He's a little weird." Petra's father pats on Levi's shoulder, "Hey, don't scare her like that. She's going to be here with me the whole summer."_

 _Levi finally smirks after hearing what Petra's father said and that look on his face is really bothering (scaring) Petra._

 _._

 _Petra's father; Edmund Ral is actually the head chef at the Ackerman's Resident. He has been working for the Ackerman for years now, ever since Petra was just a toddler._

 _The man was pretty happy when his only daughter; Petra decides to visit and spent her summer with him._

 _Being a divorced father was tough, especially when Petra's mom got hold custody of his only daughter. Edmund Ral couldn't blame the woman, he was a workaholic and he admitted that. However, blessed her heart for letting him visit Petra sometimes-_

 _._

 _It was late at night and Petra suddenly feeling a little hungry. Earlier today, she missed dinner and it was all her own fault. She was too busy reading her novels that she forgot to eat._

" _This house is too gigantic." Petra muttered; one of the things that she hates about the Ackerman's resident is that, it is too big. She had to take a long walk from her room to the kitchen. "No wonder dad is so fit, just imagined all the walks he had to take from there to there."_

 _After minutes of walking, she finally reached the kitchen. Petra was about to enter the kitchen, but a hoarsely moaning sound stops her-_

 _She peeked through the door and saw Levi; making out with one of the maids on the kitchen counter. Levi was shirtless and only clad in his boxer while the maid- Petra suddenly regretted to ever leave her room._

" _There goes my dinner." She mumbled before walking back to her room._

 _._

 _Seeing Levi making out or doing something erotic with one of the maid is not Petra's first time (accidently) witnessing it. He always changed the maid from time to time. Petra only has been here for two weeks and Levi already fucked almost entire maid around the big mansion._

 _Sometimes, Levi would come home with different girls in a drunken state. Weirdly, no one even bothered about this behavior of him, even his own dad. There's this one night, where Levi was "making love" with some woman in the living room- really loud and no one said anything._

 _Petra knew he was bad and she would do anything not to get involved with him. She only has a couple more weeks with her dad and then, no more thinking about Levi._

 _._

" _What are you doing?" Petra shouts, "Get off me!" She tried pushing Levi as hard as she could but was pushed back on the couch._

 _Levi was already on top of her, he grips both her wrist and straddles her legs._

" _Levi don't." She wanted to cry, and scream but she knew no one would come to save her. "Levi. Please."_

 _He ignored her pleas, "Don't fight back." Levi whispered in her ears, "Just don't."_

" _I hate you." She cried._

 _Levi didn't know why, but he enjoys seeing her weep beneath him. He knew he was drunk, and he is not sure if this is right but he wanted her._

 _Just for tonight._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Present,

"L-Levi, h-how did you?"

He smirks at her and at that moment; Petra knew she's in trouble-

* * *

 **The End – CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and don't forget to tell me your views on this.**

 **Yeah, he's a rapist. There's no humor in this story. I always wanted to write something dramatic, I've been watching way too many sad dramas lately.**

* * *

 **Next chapter –** _ **The Reason**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Shingeki No Kyojin: Hajime Isayama**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 _ **The Reason**_

* * *

 _Petra has been running away for years now. There are times where, she thought to herself; was it worth it?_

 _Is running away was the right thing to do?_

 _For how long?_

 _._

 _After Petra found out that she is pregnant with his child; her world falls apart. She tells no one about it; not even her parent who are very close to her and loves her so much._

 _She was ashamed of herself and she was afraid for them. What if? That is the question that always haunted her mind._

 _What if she told them?_

 _What if she never met him?_

 _._

 _The night she was raped by him was her worst nightmare._

 _If only it was a nightmare-_

* * *

"How are you?" Levi asks Petra as he sips his black coffee.

A while ago, Levi dragged Petra with him to a closer café downtown and surprisingly; the woman lets him do whatever he wanted and obey him. Levi was relieved that she didn't refuse him.

"When was the last time we met?" He asks another question.

Petra avoids eye contact with him, "Five years ago, at my dad's funeral." She said calmly whilst staring at her own coffee.

Only God knows what Petra is thinking about right now; she is not ready for this. After eighteen years, she is still scared of him, yet she followed him here.

"Why won't you look at me?" Levi is pissed, "Do you hate me that much?"

The woman bravely lifts up her head and faces him, "H-How did you find me?" She asks.

Levi couldn't help but smirks when he finally gets to look at her beautiful face, "No matter where you go, you know I will always find you. Petra."

.

" _I hate you. You monster."_

.

"My father is very ill Petra, he wanted to see you." Said Levi, "He was very persistent about it."

"W-Why?" Her only response.

"I don't fucking know, probably his last wish or something." He said bluntly.

It annoyed Petra a little when he said it like that. She knew he never cares about his own father. In fact, everyone at the Ackerman's Resident knew that Levi hates his own father. It was the sad truth.

.

" _I am a monster Petra. That's just who I am."_

.

After almost half an hour, staring at each other; Levi got tired up. He slowly stood up from his chair, "I have to go. I have a meeting in an hour." He said with a sigh.

Petra just sits there silently; gripping tightly on her coffee mug. The trembling still won't go away no matter what she did.

Levi notices her state; he knew she was trembling because of him and he enjoys it, "I'll come to you again after a day or two." Then, he suddenly leans closer and kisses her cheek, "Don't run away from me, ever." He whispered.

Petra was stunned, she wanted to cry. She hates his nonchalant attitude.

"Oh, and Petra, I am looking forward to meet my only _child_." He said before leaving her; speechless-

* * *

Hanji suddenly taps Levi's shoulder, "Now that you find her, what are you going to do about that Levi?" She asks.

The woman is also Levi's one and only childhood friend that he is very close. Even though the female brunette, sometimes pissed him off, but he still appreciates the friendship he had with her. Even with Levi's bad attitude, Hanji have never once judged him for what he is.

"I just have to make sure she's closer to me." He simply replied, "I can't have her run away from me again."

Hanji raise her eyebrows at him, "By closer you mean- marrying her?"

The word marrying is a bit too much for Levi. He lets out a heavy sigh and glare at his friend, "You said it yourself that I should start a family right? So that's what I'm doing."

"I don't know if I should feel happy for you or sorry for her. I'm confused." She said; with a hint of mockery in her tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asks; an annoyed expression plastered on his face, "Why you gotta say it like that?"

"You know what I meant Levi."

* * *

After eighteen years, Petra steps her foot at the Ackerman's Resident again.

She feels weird and sick; her haunted nightmares come back at her-

"Relax. You're too tense." Levi whispered in her ears, "Don't be scared, I'm right behind you." He slowly caresses her back.

.

" _I'm scared of you more."_

.

"How are you dear?" Kenny Ackerman asks Petra, "Why you look so sad?"

Petra smiles at the old man; it was a real genuine smile. Kenny Ackerman has always been soft on her and she is really fond of the old man considering that he is Petra's dad only best friend. She actually looked up at the old man; Petra admires Kenny Ackerman so much.

Unlike Levi; the raven haired man despised his own father. So that is why, Levi himself was nowhere to be found; he couldn't even be in the same room with Kenny.

"I'm fine. You look dreadful by the way." Petra teases the older Ackerman with a small laugh.

Kenny couldn't help but laugh along with her, "I am a dying old man. Of course I look like this." He said proudly.

Petra shook her head, "Remember, I kept telling you to lay off the pancakes; but you wouldn't listen." She playfully scolds the old man, "That's why you got diabetes."

"Oh, how much I missed your dad's pancakes."

"Yeah, I missed my dad's pancakes too."

.

" _Just died already."_

Levi leans his back on the wall; standing there, hands in his pocket and slowly close his eyes. He was just outside of Kenny's chamber; silently engaging himself, listening to his dad's conversation with Petra.

To be honest; he was jealous of the old man. Listening to him casually talks to Petra kind of pissed him off. He knew Kenny Ackerman was not a good man but why when he was with Petra; he is gentle and different.

But Levi could never blame Petra; he blames the old man.

.

"Petra dear, would you listen to an old man request?"

Petra nods and gives Kenny a small smile; deeply she's worried for herself. She could not help but having bad thoughts; in fact, she has had a bad feeling from the moment she steps her foot in this place and now-

"I know what happened between you and Levi." Kenny grabs Petra's hand and held it in his, "I am truly sorry on his behalf. I know, I've been a terrible father to him. I think everyone knows that." He chuckles.

.

Levi couldn't listen anymore; he decides to take a walk somewhere else. He took out a cigarette from his pocket and light it up-

"Fuck it."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _One month ago,_

" _What the hell is this?" Levi threw a piece of paper on Kenny's lap._

 _Kenny was somewhat annoyed with his son's rude behavior; coming in his room without even knocking first, "Why are you so loud in the morning?"_

" _Don't fuck with me!" The younger Ackerman shouts, "Why did you remove my name from the shareholder?"_

" _Oh, that." Kenny knew what Levi was talking about, "I was going to tell you about that."_

" _So?" Levi was pissed, "After everything I did for you!"_

 _Kenny ignored his son's loud anger, instead he pick a file near his bedside and handed it to Levi, "I want that child Levi."_

" _What are you talking about?" Levi quickly opens the file and there's a picture of a little child inside it and a copy of a birth certificate, "Who the fuck is this?"_

" _Get me that child and I put your name back on the list."_

 _._

 _Hanji slaps Levi's back,_ " _So you're just using her and the kid for your own good. What the hell is wrong with you?"_

 _Levi rolls his eyes, "It doesn't matter. The kid is mine from the beginning anyway."_

" _You're a sick man Levi." Hanji is really disappointed in him, "I thought you're doing this because maybe you actually care about her. Don't you love her?"_

 _"Are you kidding me?" The raven haired leans back and laughs, "Who the fuck said I'm doing this cause I love her. Love is a sickness; I don't need that." He said aggressively, "Nothing can get in my way, even that stupid love theory of yours!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Present.

A week later.

Petra couldn't focus anymore; she's losing it and everything went wrong. Nothing has ever been right since the day she met Levi. He was a distraction to her; a really bad distraction.

She doesn't know what to do anymore, she couldn't run- Levi's words still haunt her. He said he would find her no matter where she goes; Petra knew he was a man of his words and it scared her.

She has always scared of him, for herself and for her son.

Her only son.

" _Eren."_

* * *

 **The End – CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 **Eren, oh dear Eren. Usually I would prefer Mikasa as their kid because she looks almost exactly like him (Levi) just like in my other Rivetra; Love Me, Dear. BUT here, I want Eren as their child.**

 **He will be that rebellious teenager- soon- he will be, soon-**

 **So anyway, Eren will be 17 years old I guess. It is going to be very dramatic. You know how Eren is.**

* * *

 **Next chapter –** _ **The Proposal**_


End file.
